Four Swords
Four Swords is the 14th episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, being the 14th episode overall. It was aired on May 2, 2016. The episode is about Chrome, Daccino and Cody trying to prove which of their swords is the better one. However, when Chrome's sword, Daccino's sword and Cody's swords touch, clones appear. Now, Chrome, Daccino and Cody have to work together to get everything back to normal and stop the evil Daccino clones. Characters *Chrome *Cheerful Chrome *Edgy Chrome *Mysterious Chrome *Cody *Red Cody *Green Cody *Purple Cody *Daccino *Second Daccino *Third Daccino *Barry *Nova (cameo) Plot Chrome is swirling his sword around in the front yard of his home. Daccino steps out of the house and asks Chrome what he's doing. Chrome responds that he's "waiting for an old friend". Suddenly, a stick figure emerges in a dramatic entrance. Daccino gasps before the stickman trips on a rock and yells. Chrome helps him up. Daccino puts his finger down and says "oh". The stickman introduces himself as Cody, a long-time friend of Chrome's from GoCity. Chrome chuckles and points his sword at Cody, asking him if he remembers what he came here to do. Cody pulls out a blade and explains it will allow himself to split into four versions - Blue, Red, Green and Purple, each with differing personalities. Daccino gasps in excitement and asks Cody if he could split. Cody smirks and tells Daccino that him and Chrome have a contest to do. After Chrome explains what the contest is, Daccino equips his sword and asks if he could join. Chrome says "eh, why not" as the three begin to whirl their swords around, each claiming theirs is better. Cody suggests that they test each sword's length by touching them together. Chrome nods as the three put their swords together, causing a flash of light. When the light dissipates, clones of Chrome, Daccino and Cody appear. Chrome grabs Cody, frantically asking him what happened. Cody tells Chrome to relax, and that "these are just clones". A Daccino clone rounds up the other Daccino clones and tells them to raid a store called Screw This. The Daccino clones run to the store while Cheerful Chrome tackles Chrome to the ground, screaming about how fun the world is. Chrome gets up to see Daccino running after the clones. Meanwhile, Cody and his clones are arguing. Chrome goes to chase after the clones as well, but he is tripped by Edgy Chrome, who takes out a knife and attempts to slash at Chrome. Chrome simply runs away as Mysterious Chrome lurks in the shadows behind. In the store, the Daccino clones are wrecking everything. Chrome attempts to use his sword to defeat them, but it has faded to a darker color and is drained of its power. Chrome asks why the sword is acting strange. Chrome hits a clone, who says that it merely tickles. Chrome resorts to a laser gun. A clone comes up to Chrome and insults him to his face. Recognizing the clone as the one who suggested to wreck the store, Daccino asks Chrome if he can be called "Rude Daccino That Nobody Likes". Chrome nods in approval, and shortly after gets punched by Rude Daccino That Nobody Likes. Chrome shoots him and his helmet opens its eye. Chrome drops his gun and says he didn't know the helmet could do such a thing. The helmet stares at Daccino and captures him inside of the helmet with a red, spiraling ray. Chrome extends his hand out and gasps. Rude Daccino That Nobody Likes rounds up the other two clones and leaves the building. Chrome attempts to chase after them, but Purple Cody stops him, saying that they have to think of a plan. Chrome agrees. After brainstorming a plan, Cody and his clones crawl into the air vents of a restaurant where the Daccino clones are talking about their plans for city domination. Suddenly, Chrome equips a laser gun with the intent to knock off the ringleader's helmet. However, it misfires and hits a waiter, disintegrating his tuxedo. Underwear-clad, the waiter looks up and states that they hadn't made a reservation. Cody states to Chrome "at least your aim is getting better". The waiter throws various food dishes at Chrome, Cody and Cody's clones in the air vent. One of them breaks the air vent, causing them to fall. The ringleader polishes their helmet and says that there's no way for them to be defeated. He explains that the more people the helmet absorbs, the more powerful he will become. The clone begins to absorb the clones of Cody, which grant him extra power. Chrome and Cody stand up to the clone, who promptly encases himself in a suit of armor via the helmet. The other Daccino clones equip their swords. Cody equips his four swords. A brawl begins, but Chrome and Cody are outnumbered. The ringleader chuckles and states that he needs a new name. He smirks and says "what about Barry?" Chrome takes this time to blast his helmet's eye, causing the people he absorbed to be free. The Daccino clones attempt to retreat, but Cody and his clones stop them. The police are called as sirens are heard outside. Barry is in handcuffs. He attempts to absorb Chrome into the helmet, but the eye of it is shattered. He growls before being led into the car. Chrome, Cody and Daccino gather around the clones. Touching their swords once again causes the clones to disappear. Chrome sighs and sits down, stating that "that was kind of fun". There is still one more clone to be missing—Mysterious Chrome, who is seen slinking back into a corner. Trivia * This is Cody's first major appearance in the show. * When Cody said Chrome's aim is getting better is a reference to Gravity Falls. * Nova can be seen watching the gang when the brawl is going on. * The number of people Barry had absorbed into his helmet is 73. * "Screw This" is a store from Comedy World, which is within the Proelium Dimension. Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness episodes